Asura High
by WolfFenrir
Summary: You know all those 'high school' setting AU fics? Imagine one based on human versions of summons from every Final Fantasy game. Much insanity is within. Read warning inside for details.


**Chapter One**

**Random Encounter**

Disclaimer: I do not own any Final Fantasy game or related properties. That right is reserved for the good people at Square Enix. I just wrote a fanfic.

Warning: This fanfic will include coarse language, violence, insanity, pathetic humor and will probably include homosexual relationships. If any of that offends you, stop reading. I won't tolerate anyone whining when I gave them fair warning. Also, I'm not a good writer, I just try to be. Oh! One last thing: The Fenrir in the story is in no way related to me. We just happen to be named for the same giant, god devouring wolf.

---------------

Carbuncle is a geek. Like most geeks, he's not a very athletic person. That's something Carby is cursing at the moment, while he breathlessly chases after his bus home.

"…D… Damn it!" Was the only thing he could think of as his knees finally gave out. He hit the side walk pretty hard, scraping a knee, but was otherwise fine. Well, his lungs felt like they'd collapse any second, but that wasn't serious.

It just wasn't Carbuncle's day. So far he'd been embarrassed about eight times, including being called girly by a girl he likes, missed lunch because he forgot to study ahead of time for a test, and now he missed his bus home, which meant he was probably going to run into the local bullies while walking there. Yeah, typical day for a typical geek, but Carby was willing to bet five dollars it would get worse.

Carby stood up and, grabbing his bag, started the walk back to his house. The walk was pretty uneventful. Well, unless you count those college guys that drove past him whistling and cat calling. Carbuncle didn't know how to feel about that, so he just decided to forget it. Last thing his dwindling male ego needed was to be reminded of how feminine he looks.

Of course, Carby should have been paying attention to where he was going, because he ended up walking straight to a muscular guy's chest and falling flat on his butt, a quiet "Ouch" escaping his lips. Being a nice guy, Carbuncle didn't waste time apologizing, before he even looked up. Had he looked up first, though, he might have got a running start. Carbuncle looked up to a well built, very angry guy dressed in black. In other words, Carby had just run into the local bully and given him a reason to be angry.

-----

Fenrir was walking down an alley, hands in the pockets of his jeans, only paying attention to his leash swinging with each step he took, when he heard muffled screams and the sound of punches. Looking up, he saw three guys around a green haired kid. The brunette was holding the kid down and trying to keep him quiet while the black haired guy was beating for the poor kid senseless. The third was apparently keeping a look out, but he didn't look happy about it. Something Fenrir's head clicked at that moment, and he remembered who those guys are: Cerberus and his flunkies.

Now, normally, Fenrir would have just turned around and minded his own business. Honestly, he didn't want trouble and Cerberus went out of his way to make Fen's like a pain when he could. But, for some reason he couldn't figure out, Fenrir found himself dashing at the black haired jerk. In all honesty, Fenrir hates fighting. He also hates getting involved in anything unless he has to. But that doesn't mean he can't fight. It was quite the contrary, actually. As Fen got within reach of Cerberus he swung a punch that sent that ass hole sailing, lifting him off the ground and sending him flat on his back.

"What the fuck?!" Cerberus growled, rubbing his jaw. He looked up to see Fenrir glaring down at him and Terrato - the brunette - in a similar state as Cerberus. "Well look who finally grew a spine. You better get the hell out of here, leash-boy, or you won't be walking any time soon."

"Get out of here," was Fen's only reply as he continued glaring at Cerberus.

Cerberus really wanted to kick someone's ass at the moment, but he really hated having to work for anything, and he really didn't care to get another punch to the face. "Fine, but I'm gonna kick your ass for this later, mutt." With that, he and Terrato took off out of the alley. The third guy, Gilgamesh, gave an apologetic look before following suit.

-----

Carbuncle's head was pounding and the rest of him was just hurting. The poor boy felt like he had been hit by a truck, which was a pretty accurate comparison to Cerberus, really. Carby whimpered as he rolled over, trying to get comfortable again in the warm, soft bed…

_Wait, bed? Wasn't I just in an alley?_ Against his better judgment, the bruised teen sat up and opened his eyes. He was greeted by a nearly empty room. The only things really in it were the futon he was laying on, a tiny black and white TV and a cheap clock radio, which read five twenty three P.M. _Five thirty in the afternoon? Then… I was out for over two hours?!_

After he found out how long he'd been unconscious, Carby's brain finally realized that a) He was somewhere he didn't recognize and b) he was only wearing his boxers and bandages.

It was about this time Carbuncle really started panicking. _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! Where am I?! What happened?!_

Fen chose that exact moment to come into the room. "Oh, you're awake."

"Where am I?!"

"You're at my apartment."

"Why?!"

"You were hurt. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Why didn't you take me to a hospital?!"

"I would have, if the nearest hospital wasn't a half hour away. Besides, Cerberus didn't do that much damage."

"Who are you?!"

"Fenrir. Now, could you please calm down before you have a heart attack?"

Carbuncle spent the next five minutes trying to slow down his pounding heart. Finally, though, he was back to a reasonably level headed state of mind.

"O…Okay… So… Cerberus beat the crap out of me and… You brought me back here to make sure I was okay? But… why?"

"Honestly, I don't know why. I just did what I thought I should." Fenrir leaned against a wall and looked out a window.

"Okay. That sounds… reasonable… But… What about my clothes?"

"I had to check your injuries. I didn't know if Cerberus had used a weapon or something."

"Again… reasonable…"

"So… Are you feeling all right?"

"Yeah, I feel all right… All things considered…"

"Good. Get out."

"W-what?" Carby blinked a few times.

"You heard me. If you're fine, get out. You don't have any reason to be here. Go back to your own house. Your parents are probably worried." Fenrir wanted to leave it at that, but… He felt like he was hurting Carbuncle, and for some reason he hated himself for it. "I… I'll walk you there, if you want…"

Carbuncle was confused. He didn't know whether to think this guy was a jerk, a god send, or just insane. "I… I'd like that…" And he had no idea why he just said that.

-----

After Carbuncle got dressed, Fenrir helped him outside and they were off to Carby's house. The walk was, thankfully, uneventful. But the two did learn a good bit about each other, though it took a lot more work to get anything out of Fenrir.

Carbuncle learned that Fenrir actually went to school with him, that the two actually had classes together, that he lived alone and that he never took off his leash. Carby didn't find out why, though.

Fenrir found out Carbuncles name, where he lived, that the effeminate green haired kid was the dorkiest thing since sci-fi conventions, that the kid was actually sixteen, and that the ruby necklace the boy wore was, in fact, real. Fen already knew that he went to school with Carby.

Oh, and the two learned each other's cell phone numbers. Neither had any idea why they exchanged them, but after everything that had happened neither cared to ask.

-----

"Here we are." Fenrir said, snapping Carby out of his current rant about… Something Fenrir wasn't really paying attention to.

"Uh… Yeah… Umm… Thanks…" _Oh god, I'm blushing. Tell me I'm not blushing._

"You're blushing." Fenrir stated, practically emotionless.

"Uh… I… am…?" _Oh yeah, that's smart. Come on, why are you blushing? He's a guy! Snap out it!_

"You are."

"Uh… um… I… uh… you see…"

"Relax. It's not important."

They stopped at the door and Carby went to open. Before he could even grab the door knob the door flew open. Standing there was a middle aged, green haired women looking, frankly, ready to kill.

"Where have you been young man?" And she was clearly angry enough to be beyond yelling.

"Uh… well…" _Shit. I can't tell her Cerberus beat me up, that would just cause more problems. What am I supposed to do?!_

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. Carby was with me, helping me with my homework. I guess I lost track of the time." And with that Fenrir came to yet another rescue.

"Oh…" She looked a bit disappointed. She probably had a whole speech planned, too. "Oh! You have a friend!"

_Kill me now._

"Please, come in! Come in!" She grabbed both boys and hauled them inside before either could as much as twitch.

The next hour or so involved little more than Carby's mom asking a million questions a minute, looking Fenrir up and down, and generally testing the boy's self control. By some miracle Carby was able to sneak the two out of the living room, upstairs into his bedroom, and lock the door, all the while praying for dear life that he didn't have to sit through another minute of that.

"I'm sorry about that. She's… Well, crazy." Carby sat down on his bed.

Fenrir leaned up against a wall and grinned. "Don't worry about it. That wasn't the worst situation I was in."

"I could see you trying not to smack her."

"Never said it was the best situation I was in."

"…So… um… What's it like, living alone?"

"Lonely. But that's how I like it."

"Oh…" Carby stared at his feet. _Guess he won't want to be my friend then…_

"Something wrong?"

"Uh… I was just wondering if… well…"

"You want to be friends, right?"

"Well… yeah…" _There's that blush again…_

"We'll see."

"So… What now?" Carbuncle never had friends over. Obviously, he didn't know what friends would do together.

"I'm getting out of here before your mother decides to start round two." He turned, opened the window and had one leg out before looking back at Carby. "See you at school." Then he jumped.

Carbuncle ran to the window to see if Fenrir was okay, but he was already gone. "Wow… That was fast…"

Carby walked back over to his bed and sat down. _Well, this is going to throw off the usual routine…_

_---------------_

So, did you like it? I know, it was three fourths dialog and I only got to introduce a couple characters, but more will come eventually.

Oh yeah, I'd like to thank BatNeko for inspiring me to attempt writing again. She's pure awesome and I love her. Go check out her writing.

Also, this is my first story on so I obviously don't know what I'm doing yet.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed it.

Wolf Fenrir


End file.
